Otra historia más de vincent y yuffie
by dehn
Summary: <html><head></head>Vincent finalmente vuelve luego de lo sucedido en DOC, momento el cual yuffie no desperdiciara. Pero ella no sera la unica en dedsperdiciarlo... VincentxYuffie, junto con un CloudxTifa</html>
1. La llegada

BUENO… no sé que puedo decir, el pensar que es mi primer fanfiction que he hecho en toda mi vida y será de la pareja a la que conocí hace poco, bueno pienso que no puedo decir más que acepto sugerencias y lo que llama "review" también ( no sé bien ni lo que digo XD).

_**CAPITULO I**_

_**LA LLEGADA**_

Parecía una noche bien ocupado en el Séptimo cielo, con un gran número de clientes todos envueltos en sus propios temas mientras Tifa estaba detrás de la barra sirviendo refrescos a los sedientos clientes mientras Yuffie repartía platos tratando de quitarle un peso a la pobre luchadora detrás de la barra.

Una vez cerrado el bar las dos señoritas lograron hacer un gran respiro sin nada más que decir, al parecer todas las labores las dejaron sin aliento.

-Demonios Tifa… ¿Cómo haces para poder mantener este lugar tu sola?- dijo la ninja intentando respirar mejor después de todo el trabajo que hizo esta noche.

-Bueno, últimamente me estado haciendo esa pregunta hace un buen tiempo-dijo Tifa con un tono amable y reconfortante - pero pienso que me las he podido ingeniar cada momento.

Yuffie la miro con cara fija en su sonrisa que formaba la mujer de largo cabello, como que por "ingeniar" se refería al sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para poder quedarse a dormir en su "segundo hogar".

-Oh vamos Yuffie no me mires así, que digamos yo no soy la única que habita en este hogar, que digamos Barret y Cloud no estaban esperando tu llegada por esa puerta hace una semana atrás.

_Comienza un flashback de parte de Yuffie_

En efecto, hace una semana atrás, el local estaba vacío, Barret y Cloud estaban tomándose unos tragos hechos por Tifa, mientras ella estaba lavando junto con la ayuda de Marlene que se ofreció a ayudarla sin nada a cambio. Una vez ya terminado de beber su trago, Barret le dijo en voz baja a Cloud, el cual estaba todavía bebiendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ella va a esperar hasta que puedas decirle lo que sientes por ella?

En el momento que escucho esas palabras, Cloud casi se ahoga con bebida tornándose rojo como un tomate sin querer mirar a su compañero.

-…. (Silencio incómodo) no lo sé- hablo el rubio en voz más baja- pero no me malinterpretes, no es que no lo allá pensado antes en decírselo pero han habido ciertas "situaciones" que me lo han impedido.

-"situaciones" eh? ¬¬ -dijo Barret mirando a Cloud como si no le creyera nada de lo que dijo

-¡En serio créeme! , una vez le pedí que viniera al segundo piso y justo cuando íbamos a llegar a la parte importante, viene Denzel a pedirme que lo ayude con su tarea, estaba que le decía que la haga solo, pero no quería quedar mal frente a ella- dijo el rubio con ojos de mako intentando convencer a Barret- luego hubo la vez en la que estábamos en el patio, viniendo de haber realizado una entrega, cuando de repente uno de los chócobos salió corriendo del corral y tuve que atraparlo.

-vaya hermano parece el mundo mismo te lo está impidiendo ¿eh?- dijo su amigo- pero si de verdad lo has intentado no creo que tengas miedo de decirle ahora, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué?- dijo el joven cuyo cabellos desafiaba a la gravedad- … prefiero decirlo … no séeee .. ¿con un poco de privacidad?

-pues no se diga más- dijo el su gran amigo, poniéndose de pie recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte del EX-soldado.

-Barret, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Cloud todavía confuso

-¿ a dónde crees? , me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo trabajo que hacer, Tifa asegurate que Marlene se vaya a dormir a la hora adecuada.

-pero claro Barret, no creas que soy irresponsable- dijo la muchacha de largo cabello castaño

-jejeje, nunca lo he dudado pero mantener un bar en un buen estado y cuidar de un viejo compañero y de su hija no creo que sea fácil.

Y con esas palabras Barret se dirige a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos Marlene sube a su cuarto, dejando solos a la pareja, mirándose con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

-Tifa….. Tengo algo que decirte… -dijo el joven con un poco de nervios- verás todo este tiempo he querido decirte que….

Y justo cuando iba soltar las palabras de la garganta una persona hace sonar la pequeña campanilla abriendo la puerta y diciendo con gran ánimo:

-HOLA TIFA, HOLA CLOUD- corriendo a abrazar a tifa y a Cloud.

-Yuffie… pero que alegría de verte de nuevo….- decía Cloud con una gran ira disimulada por no poder decirle a Tifa de lo ya mencionado

Luego de haber pasado ese "incómodo momento" con la llegada de Yuffie, solicitando poder pasar el tiempo en el Séptimo Cielo junto con sus amigo .Cloud y Barret se habían se reusaron a permitir que la joven ninja se quedara, pero Yuffie prometió que mientras no robara materias y ayudara a Tifa le dieran un espacio para vivir, y sin más que decir Yuffie se instalo finalmente en la casa de los miembros de AVALANCHE

_Fin del flashback (o racontto…. Lo que sea)_

Luego de pensarlo bien, Yuffie se decía- lo que hago por alejarme de mi viejo- mientras miraba al techo con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver a Yuffie con esa sonrisa Tifa se dirige a ella:

-¿En qué piensas?

-ahh… yo?... en nada en especial- decía la wutaniense

Hasta que de repente empieza a llover y se escuchan relámpagos en el lugar, de inmediato Yuffie y Tifa deciden cerrar las cortinas, ventanas y puerta evitando el paso del frio en la casa. Con gran estruendo, el ritmo de las gotas al caer aumenta y parece toda un rio formándose al frente.

-parece que la lluvia va a durar un buen tiempo-dijo Tifa

-eso parece… Por cierto Tifa, ¿Qué has visto a los otros?- hablo la jovencita

-bueno, al parecer Cid volvió a ciudad cohete para poder estar más tiempo con Shera y poder finalmente decirle lo que siente XD

-bueno, era de esperarse después de todo, no había nadie que no supiera que Cid sentía eso por ella- dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa y un buen tono alegre- Red, si no me equivoco volvió al Cañón Cosmo a cuidar de ella como había dicho, Cait sith se fue junto con Reeve con respecto al WRO…. Y luego esta Vince….

Hubo un silencio de parte de Yuffie mirando al piso con un poco de tristeza preguntándose donde se habrá metido el pistolero. Sin embargo, Tifa no perdió la vista de la mirada de la ninja

-tranquila Yuffie, conociendo a Vincent deberá estar bien tu lo conoces muy bien como es él.

Y hablando nada más que del EX-turk se abrió la puerta viendo nada más que aquel hombre alto, de ojos carmesí, capa roja, y siempre con un rostro rígido. Al verlo directamente a los ojos la wutaniense se empezó a cautiva y no falto a correr hacia él con la intención de darle el abrazo que nunca esperó darle

-Vince….-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras se regocijaba en el cuerpo de la persona que siempre había estado interesado….

Continuara…


	2. OPORTUNIDAD

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE SQUARE-ENIX Y SOLO LO HAGÓ POR DEVOCIÓN A ESTA PAREJA**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**OPORTUNIDAD**_

Hubo un silencio, no incómodo sino más bien neutro, en el cual el Ex-turk se quedó petrificado como una estatua mientras la joven ninja lo abrazada rodeando todo su tronco de hombre.

-… Hola Yuffie, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo el pistolero hacia la chica de cabello corto, luego dirigió su mirada a Tifa- hola Tifa, lamento molestar en tu bar.

-Vincent, sabes que tu presencia nunca molestara- dijo la luchadora con una sonrisa en su rostro- siempre serás recibido en este hogar.

-Igualmente, lamento interrumpir pero vengo a pedirles si me pondrían dejar quedarme en una de las habitaciones, mientras pueda buscar un departamento o algo – dijo Vincent con un poco de vergüenza en su voz

En ese momento fue como si un relámpago atravesara la el cuerpo de Yuffie colocando una sutil sonrisa en ella, pero en realidad era más que eso, en su interior cada fibra de su sistema nervios enviaba impulso a cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Vincent, no tienes que sentir vergüenza pidiendo techo, tienes que saber que siempre podrás alojarte con nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio- dijo Tifa, con tono maternal

-SIIII Vince, vamos que será divertido como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Yuffie recordando toda esa travesía en busca de Sephirot

Pero por parte del ex –turk no recuerda nada divertido de convivir con ella.

-por cierto Yuffie, podrías dejar de abrazarme, que siento que estas mucho tiempo con eso

Y sin darse cuenta del tiempo Yuffie subió la mirada viendo los grandes ojos carmesí del hombre que tenía en frente de ella, mientras que Tifa miraba la escena de los dos viejos "amigo". De momento Yuffie se alejo de él con una cara bien roja y en su mente diciendo _¡CONTRÓLATE!_

-Muy bien Vincent, ven que te indicaré donde estará tu nueva habitación –dijo Tifa subiendo las escaleras haciéndole una seña de que siguiera sus pasos.

Vincent llevando su saco se empezó a alejar de Yuffie y empezó a subir las escaleras, dejándola totalmente sola.

_-__Es tu oportunidad Yuffie, no puedes dejar que se te valla ahora –_se dijo a sí misma para poder darse fuerzas. La joven justo después de oír la voz que decía su mente salió corriendo subiendo los escalones de 2 por paso.

Al llegar al segundo piso noto que Vincent estaba en la habitación vecina a la suya. Pensó:

_Si Vincent está entrando a la habitación eso quiere decir queee…. O __gracias Leviatán, gracias –_se decía a sí misma con una sonrisa en su cara de picardía y alegría al saber que el pistolero y ella serían vecinos.

Una vez ya terminado el recorrido de parte de Tifa a Vincent, comenzó a retirarse de la habitación dejando al de ojos carmesí solo en la habitación, el cual deja a un lado su saco que tenía algunas materias y municiones para Cerberus mientras él se dirigía al baño para poder mojarse un poco la cara que estaba igual que su cabello por el producto de la lluvia. En ese momento se empezó a mirar al espejo como intentando buscar algo

_Caos…. Ahora que no estás me pregunto qué fue de ti?... pareciera como que ya me acostumbre a tu presencia –_se decía Valentine mientras se miraba directo a sus grandes ojos hipnóticos.

-Dudo que estés buscando oro en tus ojos….

Y al voltearse a la puerta apareció la jovencita de cabello corto observándolo con admiración y devoción

-A pasado mucho tiempo Vince… te he echado mucho de menos preguntándome que fue de ti luego de aquella explosión que causaste cuando te fuiste en picada hacia Omega

-No sabía que me extrañaras, luego que siempre decías que era como una especia de monstruo –decía el pistolero mientras miraba a Yuffie

-¡¿QUÉ?, yo nunca pensaría eso de ti –decía Yuffie con gran elocuencia mientras miraba directamente a Vincent- siempre te he considerado como un gran hombre, digo, por Leviatán mírate: eres alto, silencioso, atractivo y con esos ojos bien seductores…..

Hubo un silencio (ahora si era incómodo) que comenzaba a propagarse por toda la habitación. Vincent no se podía creer lo que decía su compañera -_¿dijo que yo era atractivo y con mirada seductora?- _Vincent miraba a Yuffie con una mirada de confusión, mientras que por parte de ella comenzó su gran rubor a asomarse por su rostro

_Cuando dije que no pierdas la oportunidad, ¡no dije que declares como una desesperada!, por leviatán Yuffie has algo rápido!_

-ehh… quiero decir que no se te ocurra pensar que eres un monstruo, si eres como…. Mi mejor amigo….- _ok ahora eso sí fue el colmo, no sabes decir algo un poco más coherente que eso?, ahora creerá que sigues siendo una niña. _

-Gracias…. Yuffie…. –dijo Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba del baño.

Yuffie si nada más que poder decir, decidió irse de la habitación diciendo –bueno Vince, espero que descanses y logres estar un buen tiempo con nosotros- decía mientras le daba otra vez esa sonrisa inocente y despreocupada mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Vincent se quedo mirándose al espejo (más especifico a sus ojos) y pensaba- _ojos seductores, ¿eh? –_y con eso comenzó a sentarse sobre su cama mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás

En otra parte de la casa Tifa estaba esperando a Cloud, que no ha venido de su ultima entrega y se empezó a preocupar- _ojala que esté bien _ –y comenzó a alejarse de la barra y empezó guardar los platos que ya estaban lavados, hasta que sonó la campanita que estaba detrás de la puerta, mientras entraba un hombre rubio, con un cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad.

-Tifa… -fue lo que alcanzó a decir- he llegado

-Cloud! Me alegra saber que hayas vuelto, nos tenias preocupado

-No es para tanto que el envío ya fue entregado sin ningún problema

-No era el envío lo que me preocupaba… Eras tú –dijo la joven luchadora mirándolo directo a sus ojos de mako celeste medio cristalino con algo de azul verdoso

-… -palabras le faltaban o más bien le complico ordenarlas mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente- Gracias

Hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido gritando de a lo lejos

-¡CLOUD!- dijo Marlene mientras corría hacia él mientras por atrás era seguido por Denzel que iba, al igual que su amiga, con la intención de abrazar al rubio.

-hola chicos, lamento la tardanza –dijo el Ex –soldado colocando sus manos en la cabeza de cada niño

-¡Marlene! ¡Denzel!¿ No deberían estar durmiendo? –dijo Tifa mientras parecía un poco molesta- mañana tienen clases y si no se levantan a la de acuerdo llegaran bien tarde, se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?

-Tifa ¬¬….. mañana es sábado (XD)- dijo Denzel indicándole el calendario que estaba colgado a la pared

-Ohh –fue lo único que alcanzo a formular mientras miraba el calendario con una gota caricaturesca en su cabeza

- …(susurrando) sabes Cloud, Tifa estaba empezando a preocuparse con tu ausencia, ¿sabes?- le dijo Marlene, provocando un poco de alegría a Cloud

-…(susurrando igualmente) ¿En serio? –le dijo para asegurarse

- Claro había lavado los platos como 3 veces mientras te esperaba

-jejeje bueno eso es porqu…..

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes 2? –dijo Tifa mientras miraba a los dos con tono bien desafiante

-Nada –dijeron ambos mirando a otros lados de la casa, hasta que finalmente Marlene decidió hablar, pero dirigiéndose a Denzel –oye Denzel, ¿Adivina quién más viene a quedarse a casa?

-Me rindo, ya dímelo

-Pues nadie más que Vincent

-¿El señor Valentine se va a quedar con nosotros? –dijo Denzel con una sonrisa en sus ojos

-Ahá… -asintió Marlene diciéndole que suba para verlo

Los niños se fueron y Cloud se dirigió a Tifa

-¿Así que Vincent se quedará?

-Así es le di la habitación junto a Yuffie

-le hubieras hecho un favor a Yuffie dándole la otra cama de la habitación de Yuffie

-no seas así Cloud, sabes que a pesar de cómo es Yuffie necesita tiempo para poder decirle "eso" a Vincent

-Bueno supongo que Vincent no se lo tome a mal, pero con casi más de 60 años es momento que empiece a sentar cabeza –dijo Cloud con picardía –Mañana haremos una cena en honor a la llegada de Vincent, ¿Te parece?

-Siempre y cuando me ayuden a limpiar (XD) –dijo Tifa con una sonrisa

-Pero claro, es más tengo al grupo adecuado para ese trabajo y por una cena gratis a cambio, jejeje

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

**Y CON ESTO TERMINO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUE SOLO LA EMPEZE POR MOTIVO DE VER LAS OTRAS HISTORIA DE ESTÁ PAREJA, NOS VEMOS.**


	3. VISITA NO DESEADA

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**VISITA NO DESEADA**_

Vincent al sentarse en su cama comenzó a quitarse la camisa para poder dirigirse a dormir. Lo que nadie sabía era que el pistolero había recorrido diferente lugares para poder llegar al Séptimo Cielo y pedir el hospedaje a Tifa, sin chócobo, sin auto y para empeorarle más, el camino estaba repleto de monstruos que Vincent tenía que pasar para poder ir al bar. En el momento que se tapó con las sábanas pensó en sí mismo y lo que haría en su vida sin Caos –_No puedo creer que esté pensando en ese bastardo y pedazo de demonio –_se decía mientras caía en un sueño profundo. Lo que no alcanzó a ver fue la silueta de una persona baja y delgada con una sonrisa y respiración sigilosa que se movía en la habitación….. Como una ninja.

El sol apareció iluminando a la larga cabellera del pistolero provocándole abrir sus orbes rojos carmesí, decidió levantarse y ver que se había dormido mas de las horas necesarias para poder recuperarse –_pero que descuido el mío-_ se dijo –_pude haber muerto mientras dormía, espero que no se repita_ –se levantó, se lavó la cara para poder abrir más sus ojos, y comenzó a bañarse.

Una vez ya salido del baño comenzó a vestirse mientras tenía una toalla rodeando su cintura ( no esperaban que estuviera caminando desnudo ¬¬). Una vez colocado sus pantalones y su camisa empezó a buscar su capa roja, pero al ver que no estaba en ninguna parte se empezó a preocupar. Salió de su habitación viendo a Marlene y a Denzel todavía en pijama corriendo a la barra para poder empezar su desayuno, y recordó Vincent que el también sentía apetito en su abdomen y prosiguió a seguirles. En el primer piso estaba Tifa en la cocina, Cloud en un lado de la barra tomando café, Marlene sentada junto a Denzel esperando su desayuno….. Pero ningún rastro de la wutaniense

-Tifa, ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? –decía Marlene junto con Denzel con sus manos en el estómago

-Paciencia niños que ya estará –decía la mujer de largo cabello

Y como ella dijo, ya estaba listo venia con un plato con pan tostado, mantequilla y muchas cosas más lo suficiente para alegrar a los chiquillos y agradecer el plato.

Cloud, leyendo su periódico se fijo de la presencia de Vincent y se dirigió hacia él con la mirada.

-Vincent ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía

-Buenos días Cloud, espero que no te moleste mi presencia en este lugar

-Al contrario Vincent, me alegra saber de que estés bien y sin ningún problema

-Bueno no es por molestarte, pero esta mañana he estado bus….

-Oh, Vincent, buenos días –Le dijo Tifa volviendo a llenar la taza de café de Cloud- ¿Podrías ir a decirle a Yuffie que su desayuno ya está listo?

-…. –no decía nada Vincent, recordando la escena de la vez que hablo con la joven de cabello corto. Pero tenía que hacerlo por agradecer la amabilidad de Tifa por darle una habitación –por supuesto, no será problema –dijo con un suspiro al subir las escaleras.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, estando en la entrada de la puerta comenzó a respirar profundo y golpeo la puerta esperando una respuesta, la cual no se mostró y comenzó a decir:

-Yuffie… el desayuno ya está listo….. –sin nada más que decir decide girar la perilla y abrir la puerta asomándose poco a poco –Yuffie?

La muchacha estaba en posición fetal cubierta por las sábanas con un rostro de inocencia mientras abrazaba una especie de manta roja

_Un segundo…. (Silencio) -_Vincent observaba con atención la supuesta "manta" y descubre que no es nada más y nada menos que su capa -_¿Porqué ella la tiene? –_se decía mientras lenta y sigilosamente se acercaba a su capa para poder tirarla, pero en el momento de separarla de ella, la joven ninja se aferra más a ella

-Vince…. –Es lo que alcanza a decir mientras seguía durmiendo y comienza a oler la capa del pistolero –Vince… no…te…vallas –murmuró

_¿Por qué me iría si recién acabo de llegar? –_se preguntó, dio un suspiro de alivio_ -__Por al menos ya sé donde estaba –_y comienza a retirarse pegando una mirada no de ira, sino más bien de alivio al saber que su capa estaba en buenas manos, bajando las escaleras se encuentra con Tifa preguntándole

-Y Yuffie?

-Sigue durmiendo, lo mejor será no molestarla –dijo con una voz bien serena y decide sentarse para prepararse a desayunar

Pero devuelta a la habitación de la kunoichi estaba una jovencita soñando a un hombre alto y atractivo (adivinen quién XD) que acercaba sus labios hacia ella y ello lo único que hacía era acercar los suyos hacía él. Hasta que oyó un ruido de un gato hurgando en la basura del vecino provocando el despertar de ella con todo el rubor y sudor en su rostro mientras seguía con la capa en sus manos, la abraza, la vuelve a oler –_Vince, tu capa aún tiene tu olor, y sigue con tu calor –_la acaricia ahora con su mejilla y se la acerca al pecho –_si tan sólo te tuviera así como ahora, me gustaría que me abrazaras con la misma intensidad que la mía…. Vince…. –_y como si hubiera esperado que Vincent abriera esa puerta, se la queda mirando a ella –_quiero que sepas que siempre he soñado contigo_ –y decide levantarse, logra oler el olor a huevo frito y olor a pan tostado, Tifa le estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¿Estás segura que con eso vendrá ella? –Le dice el EX –turk hacia la dueña del bar

-Confía en mi Vincent, nada despierta a Yuffie que el olor de los huevos fritos con pan tostado –y como si un relámpago paso por la casa ya la chica de cabello corto estaba en la mesa dejando una corriente de aire atrás – ¿lo ves?

Anonadado, Vincent no podía creer a la velocidad a la que iba su compañera que a pesar que seguía en pijama mostraba un humor como siempre alegre

-hola Denzel, hola Marlene, hola Cloud, hola Tifa –decía con una alegría mientras comenzó a devorar su desayuno –oh, hola Vince

- Yuffie…. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo Valentine, mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo – ¿De casualidad has visto mi capa?

Y en ese instante Yuffie casi se ahoga con su jugo de naranja al escuchar la pregunta de Vincent.

-ehhh (nerviosa), ¿tu capa? –decía con un poco de rubor en su rostro "_ni se te ocurra decir que estabas durmiendo con ella, pensará que eres todavía una niña!" _ -nop, no la he visto en toda la mañana –mintió - ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Es que resulta que no la he visto y la he estado buscando por todo mi cuarto –dijo Vincent con una mirada fija en los ojos de Yuffie ya que sabía que ella la tenía -¿Estás segura que no la has visto? –lo miraba con esos ojos que torturaban a Yuffie en decir la verdad

- s-segura Vince –dijo la wutaniense comiendo un poco de pan tostado intentando evadir la mirada certera del pistolero –pero si la veo te aseguro que serás el primero en saberlo

-mmmm… está bien –dijo le pistolero sabiendo que estaba mintiendo pero quiso saber el porqué de la mentira

A partir de esa incómoda mañana, el día entero parecía más tranquilo. Cloud se fue a seguir con su trabajo de repartidor, Tifa y Yuffie abrieron el bar y empezaron a atender a los clientes, Marlene y Denzel se quedaron arriba en su cuarto mientras lo limpiaban y miraban algo de televisión y Vincent se quedo en su cuarto perdiendo su tiempo viendo por la ventana.

Llegó la noche y Tifa junto con Yuffie informaron que por motivos del hogar tenían que cerrar temprano, una vez ya quedado vacío el local, empezaron a limpiar y preparar todo para la cena. Bueno, más bien solo Tifa con la ayuda de Marlene, ya que Yuffie se fue diciendo que iba a su cuarto. Pasaron unos 40 minutos hasta que la campanita de la puerta sonó y se fijaron las chicas de la llegada de su viejo y culto amigo Cid Highwind junto con Barret, Red XIII, Shera, Reeve que estaba con Cait Sith y Cloud siguiéndolos por detrás.

-HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS #$%& AMIGOS- dijo el rubio encendiendo un cigarro –Ya era hora que nos invitaran una #$%& cena que nos morimos de hambre

-CID!, no seas mal educado –le reprendía Shera dándole un empujón para entrar

-Shera, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿Cómo has estado? –le decía Tifa dándole un abrazo e invitándole a sentarse

-¿Y dónde está el #$%& vampiro? –dijo Cid mirando por todos lados esperando que esté él en un rincón

-Debe seguir en su cuarto

-ya escucharon muchachos, andando –dijo Cid, yendo a la escalera junto con Barret, Nanaki, y Reeve.

-¿Qué estarán tramando esos? –se pregunto Cloud sentándose en uno de los asientos al frente de Tifa y al lado de Shera.

-ni idea –dijo Shera –recuerdo que antes de salir del Cid estuvo hablando con Barret y se estaba riendo en la conversación

-Hm…. que raro, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –dijo el espadachín mientras dirigía su mirada a la escalera

En el pasillo, frente a la puerta de Vincent, estaban Cid y los demás esperando a que saliera el EX –turk, golpearon la puerta y se pusieron alrededor de la puerta haciendo como una especie de emboscada. Cuando la puerta se abrió salió una persona y todos se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto (incluso Nanaki)

-miren Quien apareció, pero si no es nadie más que el rival de Alucard….

-¿quisieran sacar su cuerpo de encima de mí?- dijo una voz femenina que estaba debajo de toda la montaña de hombre

-… Yuffie? –dijo Barret al ver a la chica siendo aplastada

-Noooo soy Sephirot y vengo a matarlos –dijo la ninja con tono sarcástico

Los hombres se levantaron y con confusión en su rostro se dirigieron a Yuffie

-¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Vincent? –le pregunto Nanaki mirando con confusión

-estooo…. Yo… -_piensa Yuffie, piensa en algo, lo que sea –_fui a dejarle su capa devuelta, que se la habíamos lavado –_brillante_

Todos confusos, ignorando lo que decía Yuffie se preguntaron, ¿Y dónde está Vincent?

-¿Me buscaban? –dijo una voz atrás de todos, era el pistolero con su camisa y pantalón negro con una toalla secándose la cara

-VINCENT, MALDITO VAMPIRO DE #$%&! –dijeron Cid y Barret abalanzándose encima de él

-¿Podrían quitarse de encima que me están aplastando? –Dijo con falta de aire el ex –turk

Y entre saludo de parte de Reeve y Nanaki prosiguieron a bajar las escaleras y comenzar la cena, con un alivio de parte de Yuffie al saber que nadie tomo mucho en cuenta la presencia de ella en el cuarto de Vincent

Luego de tomarse unos tragos y llenar el estómago, Cid y Barret comenzaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa que les iba a la mente

-y pensar que ella decía que fumaba mucho… pffff, estaba más chiflada que una #$%&! Cabra- balbuceaba Cid mientras encendía su 13° cigarro de la noche con un cenicero al lado

-Maldito viejo ya estás borracho –decía Barret con igual ritmo aturdido que su compañero

-iiiooo?, borracho?, pfff…. No soy como la mocosa esa –señalando a Yuffie -que no dura ni con el primer vaso… jeje

-¿es eso un desafío Cid? –miro Yuffie a Cid con esa mirada con las cuales se empezaban las apuestas

-dalo por hecho, si logras seguir mi ritmo tendrás vuelos gratis en el Viento Fuerte cuando quieras.

-A pff, quien quisiera ir en esa chatarra voladora, si yo gano me darás las materia que tengas –lo desafió, y con ese orgullo que tiene Cid acepto sin tomar en cuenta que él no podía durar mucho y Yuffie no había tomado ninguna gota todavía

-y si yo gano, lavarás el Viento Fuerte por todo el mes –dijo Cid con confianza y alivio al saber que la ninja tendría que lavar la enorme nave

-¡Hecho!

Empezaron a despejar la mesa, prepararon una serie de vasos llenos de tragos de quién sabe que hechos por el mismo Cait Sith y Tifa, los competidores se pusieron frente a frente

-OK, ¿Están listos? –dijo Cait Sith asiéndose pasar como un árbitro, incluso tenía un playera con rayas blanca y negra de quién sabe dónde -¡COMIENZEN!

Y empezó la cuenta, el punto era no parar el ritmo, si alguien vomitaba, perdía, si alguien se desmayaba, perdía, si alguien intentaba robar materias, perdía (regla hecha por Cid)

-han pasado 20 minutos y ninguno cede –Dijo Cloud sorprendido de cómo la wutaniense iba en su 12° trago ya mostrando estar en las últimas

-no es el alcohol lo que la motiva, es el hecho de que se quedara con las materias de Cid, es su espíritu lo que hace fuerte –decía Tifa impactada de cómo ninguno perdía

Hasta que de repente, Cid cayó rendido mareado y al borde de vomitar, mientras que Yuffie, atontada decía:

-Ajá, creo que alguien me tiene que dar sus materias

-Ehh Yuffie, hay algo que tienes que saber… Cid no tiene ninguna materia –Dijo Shera avergonzada por ver como su esposo estaba en piso –Cid las vendió porque pensó que nunca más las necesitaría

-¡¿QUÉ? –Yuffie quedo impactada al escuchar esas palabras y se abalanzo encima del rubio dándole unas bofetadas para despertarlo -¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¡LO TENIAS PLANEADO TODO SOLO PARA QUE LAVE TU CHATARRA DE NAVE! EH?

Y como si nada Yuffie casi se desmaya al saber que había tomado más de la cuenta

-Que digamos no ganaste justamente –dijo Barret mirando a Yuffie con una mirada fría –vi como Cait Sith le puso algo a las botellas de Cid para que se mareara

Yuffie riéndose con un tono de "me atraparon" en su voz y casi comenzó a vomitar dijo:

-OOO mi estómago, maldito viejo no puedo creer que incluso con esa trampa durara tanto…. Me las pagarás cuando me recupere –dijo dirigiéndose arriba a dormir

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, Gracias tifa estaba todo delicioso –Dijo Barret cargando a Cid y abriendo la puerta para dejarlo en el buggie en el cual vinieron

-fue un placer volver a verte Vincent, ya sabes de que si te quieres pasar un rato por el Cañón Cosmo, te recibiremos con los brazos o patas –dijo Nanaki

-Igualmente fue un placer verte Nanaki, no dudes que no me pasaré por el cañón

-Eh, Vincent ¿podrías ir a ver a Yuffie, para ver si está bien? –dijo Tifa con su voz suave

- (suspiro) Claro Tifa

Subiendo a las escaleras vuelve a la misma escena que en la mañana _–con su mareo creo que ahora podré recuperar mi capa _– respira profundo y decide tocar la puerta. Espera un rato y nadie abre _–pero claro que nadie va a abrir debe estar inconsciente en el piso _–se dijo a sí mismo y realizó lo mismo que la vez anterior, abre la puerta, se asoma poco a poco, ve un bulto en la cama, se acerca a ese bulto esperando que sea Yuffie, pero resulta que no era -_¿Dónde estará?-_ ve el bulto de ropa esperando que su capa estuviera ahí, pero no estaba también

-Yuffie? –dice esperando una respuesta pero no la oye

Se dirige al baño para ver si estaba vomitando… nada. Va al cuarto de Tifa esperando que este ahí por confusión… nada, Cloud… nada, el de Marlene y Denzel (sí, duermen en el mismo cuarto pero en diferentes camas, no malinterpreten)… nada. Sin ninguna idea más decide ir a su cuarto. Al entrar ve a Yuffie sobre su cama desmayada y su capa encima de su pequeño velador junto a su cama, él se acerca a Yuffie tratando de alzarla en sus brazos, pero en el momento de move lr a la muchacha abre sus ojos que miran directamente al EX –turk

-Vince….

-Yuffie, tienes que ir a tu habitación

Al cargarlo en sus brazos, al modo que carga un novio a su novia en el momento de salir como recién casados, Vincent siente un poco de peso de más en sus piernas, era Yuffie que quería ponerse de pie. Pero en el momento de distracción, la cosa cambio, las piernas de la joven al hacer contacto con el piso, automáticamente sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre frente a él, y sus labios se acercaron más al suyo. Vincent no podía moverse, su cuerpo se lo impedía _-¿Qué me pasa?, no me puedo mover_ –pensó, y ya sus labios hicieron contacto _–debe estar delirando por la forma de cómo tomó _–se decía .El beso era simple, pero poco a poco sintió que la boca de la wutaniense se abría provocando el abrir del pistolero, sintió algo entrar en su boca algo dulce y húmedo a la vez, era su lengua, como jugueteaba con la suya, su cuerpo seguía sin moverse… como si lo disfrutara. Al pasar un tiempo para poder respirar los ojos de la ninja de pusieron entre cerrados y con unas lágrimas de felicidad se duerme en todo el torso del pistolero. Vincent parecía una estatua, no se movía… definitivamente quedó impactado con lo que ocurrió, pero su cuerpo reacciono al escuchar una voz algo distante pero a la vez bien familiar:

-_vaya, vaya Vincent, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, Eh?_

-¿Quién anda ahí? –dijo Vincent colocando su mano derecha en Cerberus y su garra en la espalda de Yuffie

_-Oh, vamos Vincent, te abandono un tiempo y ya te olvidas de mí? –_dijo la voz

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se cierra, la ventana se abre y una especie de aire verde entra en su cuarto colocándose enfrente de la pareja que estaba delante de la cama

El aire verde toma una forma, pero antes de tomar forma se torna rojo, un rojo que solo podía ser comparado con la intensidad de los ojos de Vincent, el aspecto que toma es como el de un ser alado, alto y con una sonrisa algo pícara

-… -Vincent queda impactado al no creer lo que veía –Chaos…

_-Oh, pero que alegría el saber que te acuerdes de tu viejo amigo –_dijo con un tono medio sarcástico mostrando sus colmillos

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –dice con un tono y una mirada sería

-_¿No puede acaso un viejo amigo visitarte, sin que tengas que estar alerta?, ya quita tu mano de Cerberus que sabes que no me afecta_

-Tú no eres mi amigo –dijo sin quitar su mano de su pistola

_-palabras duras para un muchacho que hace poco estaba impactado por un simple beso, Eh? –_decía mientras tiraba un ojo a la chica que tenía en su garra Vincent, sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a Vincent –_siempre pensé que te gustaban las chicas con algo de alegría, pero nunca pensé que te gustaba la carne bien, bien, BIEN joven –_decía con un pequeña risa algo pícara propia de Chaos al hablar con Vincent

-No es lo que tú piensas –Decía pero su voz de serio bajo un poco

_- ¿A no?, entonces ¿Por qué tu rostro está rojo?_

En efecto el rostro de Vincent estaba rojo como un tomate y Chaos no pudo evitar reírse del pistolero que no entendía el por qué

_-relájate Vincent que no te voy a morder, jeje, pero no podría decir lo mismo de ti a tu pequeña amiga… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? _

-Yuffie, ahora dime ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?

-_¿Quién dijo que estoy vivo?, no soy más que una proyección de mi ser, técnicamente ahora soy libre del maldito contenedor el cual me aprisionaba _–decía mirando a Vincent, o más bien a su viejo contenedor –_pero ahora no soy más que un espíritu que se te puede aparecer_

-¿Por qué a mí? –decía Vincent

_-¿Por qué crees?, Vamos Vincent, durante los años que hemos estado juntos algo de mi quedo dentro de ti, por ejemplo el talento para atraer buenas chicas eh? –_volvió a decir el demonio mientras le sonreía con una sonrisa algo peculiar, malvada y pícara a la vez –_como algo de ti quedo dentro de mí, algo que nos recordará quienes fuimos y quienes seremos_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de atraer buenas chicas?

_-Veamos, chica joven, bella, algo salvaje –_le susurro al oído a Vincent_ "no está mal" _y volvió a enumerar con sus dedos de garra _–heredera al puesto de Godo en Wutai, lo que por lo tanto te hará a ti Godo o rey no sé cómo era el sistema allá… hmm… ¿Necesitas algo más? _–decía con un tono de satisfacción en su habla

-No seas ridículo sólo esta mareada por el trago, no significa nada –decía con un tono seguro

_-Ya sabes lo que dicen, "el alcohol es como el suero de la verdad" ya que todos los que beban en gran cantidad sacan su verdadero ser, y mírala, está descansando sin ningún problema en los brazos de un hombre que podría ser su abuelo, jeje_

-Ya lárgate, ya no te necesito –dijo con algo de rubor en su rostro

_-¿Necesitar? Como si pudieras en primer lugar, es esa cosa de flujo de la vida bla, bla, bla__ estoy ahí no en tu cuerpo, tonto. Pero bueno fue un placer visitarte, solo vine para que sepas que no estás sólo, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, honestamente luego de todo lo que hemos pasado me empezaste a caer bien, Nos vemos Vincent…._

Y como si una ráfaga soplara en la habitación, Chaos se desvaneció en ella, dejando a Vincent aún quieto y lo único que pudo hacer era dar un gran suspiro

-Chaos…. ¿Amigo?

_**CONTINUARA…**_ (COMO SI FUERA A QUEDAR ASÍ XD)

**_BUENO, AQUÍ TERMINA OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA PAREJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO DUDEN QUE ABRA OTRO CAPÍTLO_**

**_NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW Y SIN TEMOR A OPINAR O CRITICAR QUE LAS LEERE CON PACIENCIA Y RESPETO_**

**_ATTE DEHN_**


	4. COMPRENSIÓN

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_**COMPRENSIÓN**_

-Chaos…

Vincent quedo inmóvil luego de la desaparición de su antiguo compañero de cuerpo _–"algo de mí quedo dentro de ti" _–pensó recordando una de sus palabras_, -dijo amigo, como si algo de humanidad tuviera… ¿Será eso lo que quedo mío dentro de él?_ –Pero al rato reacciono recordando lo que de "él" quedo dentro suyo _–debió estar bromeando… debo llevar a Yuffie a su cuarto _

De inmediato llevo a Yuffie cargándola en sus brazos y la dejó acostada tapada. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo a ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos, pero en el momento de salir del cuarto se encuentra con el EX –soldado, Cloud

-hm?

-¿ocurre algo?

-¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Yuffie?

-sólo la fui a acostar en su cama, que está un poco mareada por la cantidad de tragos que se tomó, sólo eso

-… -el silencio de parte de Cloud mostró un momento incómodo entre los 2 hombres

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué motivo iría al cuarto de Yuffie? –dijo el pistolero justo al momento

-Creo que tu sabes otro motivo –le dijo el rubio como desafiándolo

-No malinterpretes las cosas Cloud, que digamos tú no estás en posición de dudar de mis palabras.

-… -¿_él sabrá? _–sé que estás sin Chaos, ahora no tienes por qué temer a sentir, es normal en nosotros

Ocurre otro silencio y Vincent decide volver a su cuarto sin decir nada a Cloud el cual lo vio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Espero que algún día puedas decirle a Tifa lo que sientes –le dijo a Cloud, el cual estaba todavía parado con un poco de sonrojo en su rostro y empezó a dirigirse a su cuarto en silencio –ya qué ahora resolviste tus problemas de identidad. "No tienes por qué temer a sentir" –dijo el pistolero interpretando en contra las palabras de Cloud mientras sonreía estilo al demonio que hace poco se le asomó

Cloud se puso serio, más de lo que estaba, sentía como que todo el mundo supiera... Todos menos Tifa, entonces se detuvo y volteo hacía Vincent con una mirada desafiante dijo:

-Creo que entonces no soy el único que no puede decir lo que siente con facilidad

-… -Vincent estuvo en silencio al oír eso, _¿yo?, sentir algo oculto por Yuffie? De que está hablando Cloud?_ –Cloud, de nuevo estás malinterpretando las cosas, yo no siento nada por Yuffie

-Yo nunca dije que sintieras algo por Yuffie –dijo Cloud con una sonrisa _"te atrapé"_

Vincent quedo perplejo al descubrir eso, ya que era la verdad -_¿Por qué?, pensé en Yuffie en ese momento_ -Sin embargo no quería darle la ventaja Cloud en esta especie de debate

-_ … _dijiste que no eras el único, entonces ese es el problema por el cual no puedes decirle "eso" a Tifa –era obvio que buscaba una forma de cambiar el punto, y con eso acertó de una

-… -suspiró –Vincent, de nada sirve seguir discutiendo si ninguno de los dos hace nada al respecto –dijo Cloud rindiéndose e intentar dejar la discusión en empate –si quieres saber es cierto, amo a Tifa con toda mi alma, nunca he podido decirle lo que siento de la manera adecuada, pero sé que tú sientes algo por Yuffie

-… -_¿Cloud estará borracho? _–Cloud, yo no siento nada por Yuffie, es más no es que la odie, pero ¿No crees que ella es algo joven para mí?

-Nunca has oído que el amor no tiene límite –_Vincent si verdaderamente estuviera enamorado de Yuffie lo normal sería que actuara más elocuente o agresivo con respecto al tema… pero esta relajado como siempre... ¿acaso todavía no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos?... si eso fuera todo tendría sentido… debo echarle una mano a la situación_

-Cloud, deja de pensar y deja de meterte en mi vida –dijo Vincent cortando los pensamientos que tenía Cloud mientras él volvía a tierra

-Vincent, soy tu amigo y si todavía no logras entender tus sentimientos pienso que deberías empezar a hacerlo… si tienes algún problema…–dijo Cloud ahora definitivamente a su cuarto diciéndole en el arco de la puerta –sabes que puedes contar conmigo

-… -no hubo palabras correctas que decir de parte del pistolero sólo… -igualmente podrás contar conmigo para esas cosas… Cloud…

Cloud se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a procesar las últimas palabras del EX –turk -_para pedir ayuda tienes que ofrecer ayuda… lo tengo_

Por otro lado, el pistolero volteo a la puerta de la heredera de Wutai y empezó a dirigirse a su habitación a descansar.

Durante toda la noche, los dos hombres que tuvieron una especie de "plática" tardaron 2 horas en poder dormir tranquilos, ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente

_-¿Cómo __se lo digo? –dijo Cloud_

_-¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en esto? –piensa Vincent_

_-debe haber una forma de decirlo… -Cloud_

-_debe haber una forma de dejar de pensar en eso –Vincent_

_-Maldita seas Vincent, me dejaste pensativo –creo que ya están entendiendo el ritmo _

_-Maldita seas Cloud, me dejaste pensativo_

_-Vincent… mañana posiblemente esto te dé una oportunidad de lo que intenté decirte_

_-Cloud… ojala tengas una oportunidad de decir lo que sientes_

_-en cualquiera de los casos él es mi amigo y no puedo quedarme así como así sin hacer nada –ambos pensaron eso al instante y comenzaron a intentar dormir._

El sol finalmente apareció y como siempre Vincent pareciera que él siempre fuera el que madrugara, se levantó comenzó la rutina diaria (lavarse vestirse y bajar a la mesa para comenzar su desayuno), pero al bajar comúnmente siempre veía a tifa tras el mesón, Cloud estaría al otro lado del mostrador junto con Marlene y Denzel, ellos comiendo algunas tostadas y Cloud tomando algo de café y comenzar a salir. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había nadie, Vincent de inmediato agudizó sus sentido y empezó a oír unos ruidos del segundo piso –_probablemente todavía no se levantan por la cena de anoche –_pensó el pistolero que comenzó a hacer el desayuno por su cuenta, esperando que fuera Tifa o Cloud, pero no, era nadie más que Yuffie que seguía con la misma ropa de anoche y con una cara de sueño acompañado de bostezos y al ver a Vincent le sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días Vince

-Buenos días Yuffie… ¿de casualidad sabes dónde se metieron Cloud y Tifa?

-mmmm bueno, recuerdo que Cloud y Tifa al ser los responsables de Denzel y Marlene tenían que ir al colegio por una actividad, pero eso iba ser como unas 2 horas más tarde

-… Que raro… -Vincent vio que Yuffie se dirigió a ver a Yuffie que estaba sobándose la cabeza -¿Resaca?

-no soy de las que bebe mucho, es más ni siquiera bebo

-¿A menos que sea para ganar unas materias? –dijo Vincent con un tono sarcástico

-Maldito viejo, que viene a apostar unas materias que no tiene

-No tenía y tú le dijiste que lavarías su nave, obviamente que aceptaría

-Pero no creas que sólo me interesan las materias, soy una persona más compleja de lo que aparento –dijo la ninja sonriendo al ver como Vincent le hacía además de su desayuno, el de ella también

¿Así? ¿Y qué además de las materias le interesan a la Wutaniense?

-Bueno… -Yuffie se ruborizó al no poder creer lo que iba a decirle al pistolero, el cual estaba ya sirviendo algo de té –me interesan los chicos…

Al oír eso Vincent casi derrama el té en la cocina y comenzó a recordar la última acción que hizo la joven ninja en su habitación

-bueno… eso no sería novedad en todos los humanos –dijo vincent

-no hables como si no tú no lo fueras, recuerda que igual lo eres y no tienes que quejarte ahora que finalmente lo eres y aunque no lo quieras admitir lo disfrutas

-yo no dije que no lo fuera, si lo soy como tú –y al decir eso comenzó a servir el desayuno en el mesón y empezó el desayuno para los dos

-mmm… si es eso cierto entonces… te interesan las chicas ¿no?

Vincent mantuvo la compostura a semejante tema y más importante se seguía preguntando cómo llegó a este tema

-supongo –dijo con frialdad

-¿Y qué clases de chicas le interesan al gran Vincent Valentine? –dijo Yuffie con curiosidad de saber la respuesta –_ojalá sea yo, ojala sea yo, ojala sea yo, ojala sea yo_

-… ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

-solo quiero saber no más, no le veo lo malo

-bueno… no es que no me gusten las chicas, sino que ahora no estoy interesado ahora, debo empezar la vida sin mí ataúd y sin Chaos…

-_no puedes simplemente decir que sigues con ese rollo de Lucrecia, así dejarías las cosas más claro _–pensó la joven mientras ponía un puchero al saber que Vincent esquivó la pregunta

El desayuno fue silencios cada uno comía sin ningún problema hasta que Yuffie decide romper el hielo

-Vaya Vincent no sabía que cocinaras bien

-en mis tiempos de Turk, como en ese momento se trabajaba por separado uno tenía que arreglárselas como uno pudiera.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina y no pudieron más que esperar a que otro rompiera el hielo, esta vez fue Vincent:

-Yuffie… desde hace cuanto que has estado aquí con Cloud y Tifa?

-buenooo… creo que una semana antes de que llegaras –dijo con inocencia

-… ya veo –dijo el pistolero pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba

-creo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo –dijo Yuffie despertándolo de su pensamiento

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que estás pensando en que somos una molestia en la vida de Cloud y Tifa y piensas que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto

Vincent quedó impactado al ver como la joven supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando y no tuvo más elección que asentir con la cabeza

-¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando? –dijo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, mostrando su asombro

-Vince… he sido tu compañera no sólo en la odisea de capturar a Sephirot, sino en el ataque a Deepground y en las aventuras que hicimos con AVALANCHE, ahora que te conozco sé de vez en cuanto lo que piensas, porque te conozco… eres mi amigo –dijo al principio con un poco de orgullo pero después comenzó un rubor a emerger al decir que lo conocía

-hm –Vincent sonríe al saber que lo veía como un amigo, al sonreír cerró los ojos impactando a Yuffie con la ternura de rostro que tenía en frente -… Me conoces bien… Yuffie

Esas últimas 4 palabras causaron un derretimiento en el interior de la joven –_Leviatán como gozas alterar mi ser Vince… pero sólo me verá como una amiga… si fuera así no me interesa con tal de tenerlo cerca de mí me basta para poder satisfacer mi ser… creo _ –los pensamiento de Yuffie se vieron cortada por las palabras del pistolero:

-Yuffie creo que es momento de que salgamos de la casa de Cloud y tifa

-Me gustaría, pero el problema es donde ir, no tengo planeado volver a Wutai no toleraría a mi viejo sermonearme cada día por mi cabello corto, o mi vestimento sin vestido o… -_el no tener un prometido… _se decía Yuffie al saber que no podría decir eso ante su amor en secreto.

-¿O? –dijo Vincent con curiosidad

-Bueno creo que eso, es que no se me ocurrió nada más que decir xD, pero creo que con eso basta para decir que no quiero volver a Wutai

-No quise decir que tenías que volver a Wutai, más bien pensaba que buscaras un departamento por aquí en Edge, ya sabes que Tifa siempre se ha estado preocupando por ti

-es cierto, no es que ella me trate como una niña –dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa –sino que…

-sino que te ve una hija al igual que Marlene, la cual te ve como una hermana –dijo Vincent completando lo que decía ninja

-vaya, vaya, parece que no soy solamente yo

-supongo que el convivir contigo me hizo conocerte más

Yuffie se ruborizo y cambio la mirada a la derecha de Vincent –_me conoce más de lo que esperaba_

-bueno –dijo ella volviendo al tema –lo que ocurre es que el buscar departamento es el problema que se me presenta, verás, los departamentos de aquí son algo costosos, puedo pagar con mi trabajo pero me quedó sin dinero para poder comer, además que yo no sé cocinar, prácticamente el aseo al lugar resultaría un problema grave, ya que si no Tifa insistiría que volviera

-Cierto… un minuto, ¿trabajas? –dijo el hombre sorprendido al escuchar que Yuffie ya tenía trabajo antes que él

-pero claro que tengo trabajo –dijo Yuffie con orgullo y con aires de confianza –yo comencé a trabajar en el WRO como espía y demás, se paga bien, pero el problema es Edge que cuando se trata de techo son muy exigentes

-ya veo… -Vincent no podía creer que en realidad era el único sin trabajo, se sentía como un parasito

-mmm… ¿Por qué no trabajas también en el WRO?, Reeve sin duda te aceptaría como un comandante

-bueno si consigo dinero me bastaría, pero ¿cómo comandante?…

-¿ocurre algo con serlo?, si no es un bajo rango, comandar tropas es algo de gran responsabilidad y alguien como tú sería un excelente comandante, dirigiendo tropas para cualquier misión que se le ocurra a ese viejo

-nunca me gusto que me digieran "Mr. Valentine" –decía algo deprimido al recordar como le decían los soldados del WRO.

-honestamente es algo formal que te digan eso o si no te dirían "Comandante Valentine" –decía con una risita que se le escapo –pero así sería muy largo al llamarte

-Sabes que prefiero trabajar solo o con un compañero, pero no con una tropa numerosa

-Pero eso se puede arreglar hablando con Reeve

… está bien, volveré a trabajar en el WRO

Yuffie no pudo contener el deseo de volver a estar con Vincent más tiempo, definitivamente no quería perderlo… no como cuando desapareció en la destrucción de omega… su preocupación fue ilimitada.

-no te arrepentirás Vincent, que digamos es posible que volvamos a trabajar juntos… bueno… si tu quieres. –tímida… no siempre Yuffie Kisaragi se sentía asustada por saber una respuesta

-claro que me gustaría volver a trabajar contigo, me has ayudado siempre –dijo el pistolero con una sonrisa colocando la gran cara tierna que siempre provocaría el rubor de la ninja

_Ok, ahora tengo trabajo… parte de mi objetivo va a completarse. Ahora debo asegurarlo, una vez asegurado deberé empezar mi búsqueda de un departamento… pero si lo que dijo Yuffie es cierto tendré que pensar una forma de poder costearme uno… tal vez si…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HONESTAMENTE ME ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR EL HACER UN FANFIC, YA QUE ANTES NUNCA HABÍA HECHO UNO. PERO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA ES QUE NO TENGO REVIEW, QUISIERA SABER LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO, SI DEBERÍA SEGUIR O PARAR, DESPUES DE TODO ESTO ES PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN LEERLO Y PIENSO QUE SU OPINION CUENTA. SI QUIEREN QUE APARESCA UN PERSONAJE EN ESPECIAL (OBVIAMENTE QUE SEA DE FF VII) O CRITICAR NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA**_

_**QUISIERA AGRADECER A LEIDY OTAKU POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW (HASTA AHORA EL ÚNICO D:) Y PREGUNTARLE SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO**_

_**SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, ME DESPIDO **_

_**ATTE**_

_**DEHN**_


	5. LA IDEA

**Disclaimer:****FFVII no me pertenece, le pertenece a Square Enix.**

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

_**La ídea**_

Mientras Vincent y Yuffie charlaban llegando a la conclusión de darle a Vincent trabajo en el WRO, Cloud no lo estaba pasando muy bien, el EX –soldado estaba siendo torturado por las chicas del curso de Denzel que se preguntaban como hacía que su cabello desavié la gravedad y le tiraban su cabello, Tifa lo único que hacía era esperar a que lo dejen en paz y contener la risa, hasta que una dulce maestra le dijo a las chicas:

-Muy bien niñas, dejen en paz al Sr. Strife –de inmediato las chicas se fueron dejando algo desordenado el cabello del rubio, pero este involuntariamente no le interesó y el cabello se arregló solo –por favor pasen

La Maestra les invitó dentro de la sala de clases. El motivo por el cual creyeron Cloud y Tifa era algo que ellos no sabían, esperaban que fuera algo malo como malas notas o conducta rebelde, lo cual causó algo de preocupación en ambos

-Bueno, buenos días soy la Profesora Cristina es un gusto conocerlos

-Buenos días Maestra, mi nombre es Cloud Strife y Ella es Tifa Lockhart, es un gusto conocerla

-Maestra, ¿ha ocurrido algo con Denzel?

-Oh no, no se preocupe, Denzel es un buen estudiante, tiene buenas notas y no se ha metido en problemas

Al escuchar un alivio se vio en los "padres" del chico

-Entonces, ¿nos podría decir el porqué de la junta?

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes son los padres adoptivos de Denzel y de la joven Marlene Wallace, ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza

-Bueno, en ese caso de acuerdo a los registros de los jóvenes, ustedes no han completado todos los requerimientos necesarios para la adopción de menores

Un frío se apodero de Cloud y Tifa al saber eso

-¿y qué requerimientos faltan si se puede saber?

-bueno de acuerdo a los registros, no los tengo, eso tienen que hablar con la directora la cual les presentará lo necesario

-Está bien, muchas gracias –dijo Cloud yendo con Tifa a salir de la sala y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora

_**MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

El pistolero y la ninja se encontraban en el WRO y buscaron a Reeve el cual estaba junto con su felino robótico el cual veía unos papeles

-¿Reeve? –dijo Yuffie al abrir la puerta

-Yuffie, me alegra verte… -vio luego entrar a Vincent en la oficina –vaya parece que Vincent Valentine está buscando trabajo

No podía creer que Reeve supiera exactamente el porqué de la visita

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo Yuffie asombrada

-simple lógica, un hombre alto con capa que tiene unos talentos en espionaje y habilidades con la pistola no podría conseguir un trabajo ordinario, así que pensé que vendría por aquí tarde o temprano –dijo Reeve con total confianza

-¿y supongo que ya me tienes un puesto?

-bueno estaba pensando en que podrías ser un Coman… -justo antes de poder terminar la palabra ya Vincent se estaba yendo lejos –oye espera deja terminar, que iba a nombrarte, pero bueno pienso que tal vez preferirías trabajar con Yuffie

-¿él trabajando conmigo? –dijo Yuffie alegre

-supongo que está bien…

-Perfecto no se diga más a partir de ahora serán el equipo de investigación y espionaje del WRO de alto rango

-¿Ves Vinnie? Te dije que venir aquí era una gran idea

–supongo que sí, por cierto Reeve, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Empezarán mañana a las 9 en punto, verán sus misiones que les tendré ya preparadas

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana

Y sin más que decir Vincent y Yuffie se dirigieron a la salida de su nuevo lugar de trabajo y empezaron y viaje de vuelta a casa

-Yuffie…

-dime

-necesitamos informarle a Cloud y a Tifa de que nos vamos a ir

-no creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-De nada serviría decirle que nos vamos del Séptimo cielo si no tenemos a donde ir

-… cierto si lo que dices es cierto tendremos que seguir buscando

-bueno yo encontré uno, el precio es razonable…

-hay lo tienes, ya conseguiste un departamento…

-razonable para 2 personas

-Oh… ¿Es grande?

-sí, y queda cerca de una tienda y lavandería

-bueno… tal vez podríamos… -Vincent no podía creer lo que iba a decir

-¿Podríamos qué? –decía Yuffie con curiosidad

-podríamos vivir juntos…

Yuffie quedó impactada ante la idea –_yo y Vincent bajo el mismo techo… solos… OH! gracias Leviatán… gracias… -_la alegría de ella lo notó el pistolero

-¡Brillante idea Vincent!

-Es sólo una posibilidad, pero igual deberíamos seguir buscando otro de-…

-¡NO! –dijo Yuffie rotundamente

_Piensa Yuffie, debe haber una buena excusa para que no se vaya… ¡LO TENGO!_

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo el EX –turk

-porqué así nos demoraríamos más en poder irnos y dejar en paz a Cloud y Tifa, después de todo necesitan algo de intimidad. Además si vivimos juntos podríamos hacer el pago del departamento sin ningún problema, no gastaríamos mucho dinero, lo dividimos a la mitad, tu puedes cocinar y yo te ayudo con las compras, es perfecto =D

-¿No crees que sería raro que nosotros dos viviéramos juntos… solos?

-Para nada Vincent, tendremos cuartos separados y así podremos estar en contacto para las misiones que nos de Reeve, además que ya nos conocemos, nos adaptaremos así de fácil –y al instante realizó un chasquido de dedos

-… -Vincent realmente quería vivir sólo, no quería que Yuffie viera si Chaos da una de sus visitas inesperadas e indeseadas, pero debido a que no tenía de otra… -supongo que no habría problema entonces.

Yuffie en su interior daba saltitos de alegría y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar ante la gran idea

Los nuevos espías del WRO estaban a punto de llegar al Séptimo cielo, Cloud y Tifa estaban leyendo los papeles de adopción haciendo una lista de las cosas que tenían que hacer y faltaban

-OK –dijo Tifa con un gran suspiro de agotamiento, termino la lista –de acuerdo a lo que dijo esa directora, nos harán una visita para poder ver si el ambiente era apto para la crianza de niños

-cierto, debemos limpiar todo y ordenar, como no sabemos cuándo va a venir debemos estar alerta –dijo Cloud con su tono y cara seria

-Nos harán pregunta de la cantidad de miembros de la familia

-eso es fácil, tú, yo, Marlene y Denzel

-¿y Vincent y Yuffie? –dijo Tifa con duda

-mmm eso será un problema

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Has visto a Vincent? Tiene una capa roja, cabello largo como un hippie, una garra en el brazo izquierdo, y una pistola de 3 cañones por disparo en su pierna derecha, no creo que eso muestre un "ambiente apto para criar niños"

-Discúlpeme, por ser una molestia–dijo Vincent en el arco de la puerta de entrada del bar

-Vincent, Yuffie ¿Dónde han estado? –preguntó Tifa preocupada

-Fuimos a conseguirle un trabajo a Vinnie –dijo Yuffie con euforia apareciendo por detrás del pistolero

-Veo que tienen problemas con esos papeles –dijo Vincent señalando con la mirada a los papeles sobre el mesón del bar

-Creo que cometimos unos problemas con esto de adoptar –dijo Tifa con una gota caricaturesca

-Bueno si me disculpan debó subir –dijo Yuffie dando saltitos mientras subía las escaleras

Mientras tanto Vincent se dirigió hacia la pareja y comenzaron a explicarle lo sucedido

-… Ya veo, así que ese es el problema

-No pensamos que esto fuera tan difícil –dijo Cloud

-Bueno, pienso que si te preocupa eso de un "ambiente apto", te tengo buenas noticias. Me voy a mudar

Cloud y Tifa se quedaron impactados al anuncio

-No tienes porque irte Vincent, que este problema lo solucionaremos

-No es por eso Tifa, lo que ocurre es que no me puedo aprovecharme de su hospitalidad

-No estás aprovechándote, eres nuestro amigo, pero si eso lo que quieres supongo que no habría ningún problema

-¿Y donde estarás? –dijo Tifa con curiosidad

-En un departamento aquí en Edge, no veo necesidad de volver a Nibelheim

-Entonces estaremos en contacto, por cualquier cosa –dijo Tifa alegremente

-Así es –dijo Vincent

-Vincent, entiendo que debas empezar tu nueva vida, pero quisiera que sepas que siempre habrá una habitación aquí en el Séptimo cielo cuando la necesites

-Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, pero recuerden que si necesitan ayuda en cualquier cosa, saben que podrán contar conmigo

Mientras el pistolero conversaba al respecto de los papeles y todo el problema, Marlene y Denzel entraron en el bar saludando a sus padres y a Vincent, dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin entender de lo que hablaban ellos. Ya no eran niños… bueno más o menos, Denzel estaba en su adolescencia y Marlene ya iba a eso igual, pero lo que ellos nunca hubieran querido sería separarse de ellos, de su familia. Cloud lo sabía, a pesar de ser de fría actitud, son sus hijos y perderlos le causaría un gran dolor al igual que Tifa.

-Vincent, necesito pedir-

-Cloud, necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Vincent cortándole la oración al rubio –a solas, si no te molesta Tifa

-ok –dijo la mujer alejándose de ellos dirigiendo a donde estaban los chiquillos

Una vez ya obtenido algo de privacidad, Vincent miro fríamente al muchacho ojos azules por mako

-Cloud… exactamente, ¿a qué hora te fuiste esta mañana?

-Temprano, es que hoy día tenía la junta con la profesora y la directora del colegio de Denzel y Marlene, así que tenía ir temprano

-Cloud… te fuiste 2 horas antes –le dijo con una mirada como "-.-" -me dejaste sólo con Yuffie

-como te dije, tenía que llegar temprano y aproveche de llevar a los chicos al colegio

-los llevaste 2 horas antes de que empiecen sus clases, eh?

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-… sí, me cuesta mucho creer que saliste con Tifa y los niños 2 horas antes de lo usual

-Bueno, Vincent, si piensas eso, no te culpo que es normal, eres un hombre que identifica al tiro una rutina como levantarse, vestirse y bajar y vernos preparados para irnos. Pero esta vez tuvimos que salir antes, tema de niños… pero bueno me gustaría que te quedaras una semana por al menos –dijo el rubio intentando salir del tema

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema

Vincent se retiró del mesón, al irse Cloud sintió que finalmente pudo respirar que le costó poder sacarse al pistolero de encima y sus sospechas

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Tifa veía a los chicos jugando en su cuarto, no podía creer que Denzel a pesar de tener 15 años jugaba como si nada con Marlene a uno de sus juegos de mano, dando palmas y chocando las suyas con las de ella mientras cantaban una canción. Tifa los miraba con toda la ternura que tenía el mundo, hasta que oyó un grito que venía de la habitación de Yuffie.

Se dirigió hacia allá, y vio a una mujer dando saltitos de alegría mientras abrazaba su almohada

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- dijo Tifa conteniendo la risa

-! –Yuffie se sorprendió al ver a la luchadora de artes marciales –ehh… nada Tifis ^^°

-Nada, eh?... –Tifa miró a Yuffie con una mirada acusadora en su rostro y empezó a entrar en la habitación… -¿Segura? –dijo con un tono seguro y desafiante provocando el sudor de la chica buscando una manera de quitársela de encima

-_Ay no… -_fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**N/S: bueno espero que les haya gustado, críticas, consejos y demás son aceptadas**_

_**Saludos a todos los lectores**_

_**atte**_

_**DEHN**_


	6. Actuar Natural

**_Dehn: bueno  hola... es muy posible de que muchos(as) de los(as) que hayan leido esta historia ya habran pensado que la he abandonado... y para ser sincero si casi la abandono, pero luego de leer unos fanfic hechos por otra personas me dio algo de rabia saber que dejan las historias a medias... luego me di cuento que yo hacia lo mismo :O, asi al darme cuenta de eso decidi que voy a terminar la historia, y bueno... eso, ojala lean esta historia y espero que les guste este capitulo_**

**_otra cosa estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar el titulo del fic si tienen algun buen nombre me informan porfavor_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACTUAR NATURAL<strong>_

-…. Yuffie?

-eh... ¿Si Tifa? –dijo la joven con una voz algo quebrada

-¿Se puede saber que exactamente está pasando? – el tono fue intimidante para la joven ninja, tenía que pensar en algo, para quitarse a la luchadora de encima. Decidió salir casualmente, mientras Tifa le seguía inventaba excusas como "nada Tifa, relájate" pero no funcionaban.

Hasta que finalmente decidió entrar en la habitación de los más jóvenes. Yuffie registró con la mirada la habitación, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún lado. Y ahí estaba, la solución… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Sentada jugando con las palmas con un adolescente.

-¡TIFA! ¡MIRA! –dijo Yuffie señalando a Marlene

-Eso no funcionara Yuffie, no trates de escapar porque sino…

-Marlene recibió un golpe en el brazo!

-¡¿QUÉ? –fue la única palabra que dijo tifa al ver el hombro de Marlene

Marlene asustada, retrocedió ocultando la marca morada que tenía su hombro, en ese instante Yuffie tuvo la oportunidad de huir y no la desperdicio en lo absoluto.

-Marlene… ¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo tifa preocupada mientras miraba la mancha morada de su brazo

-… nada tifa, en serio –fue lo que dijo con una voz tímida

-una niña la golpeó en la escuela –dijo Denzel poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, va a la cocina

Marlene le tiro una mirada asesina a Denzel provocando su huida

-pero Marlene, ¿porqué no te defendiste? –dijo tifa

-… es que… -no sabía que decir la pequeña –era muy alta y bueno….

-la altura no importa Marlene, no tienes que dejarte llevar por los demás de tu clase, porque sino se aprovecharan de ti

-…. Lo…. Siento tifa –Marlene tenía los ojos preparados para llorar

Tifa comprendió que gritarle no llegaría a ningún punto, pero sin embargo sabía que si Marlene no hacia algo al respecto viviría con el miedo

-está bien Marlene, no te voy a presionar –dijo con una voz maternal la adulta acariciando las mejillas de Marlene, las cuales estaban ya con lágrimas –ve a tomar un poco de agua y a lavarte la cara

De inmediato Marlene se retiró, dejando a Tifa sola en la habitación la cual se quedo callada y pensativa.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO**_

_-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que todo esto va a durar poco – _Vincent se estaba ahogando en sus pensamiento y no visualizó la llegada de un joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Señor Valentine? -dijo el joven

-Denzel… ¿Qué ocurre?

-quisiera hablar con usted –el joven le señalo que fueran a la puerta -¿Podríamos ir afuera, por favor?

-… -el pistolero no se le ocurría nada que decir, solo asintió y siguió a su joven y nuevo amigo.

Ambos al salir vieron nada más que peatones caminando de un lugar a otro, Vincent solo seguía al muchacho por las calles, por un momento vio un punto de vista que no había visto antes, "es el hijo de Cloud" y al ver ese punto de visto al chico, se imaginó a Cloud junto con Tifa y los jóvenes juntos… felices y luego se empezó a comparar con él… solo… sin nadie con quien vivir, lo único que tenía antes era simplemente venganza contra el causante de todos sus problemas… Hojo…. El hombre que nunca olvidará ni respetará, le quitó todo lo que una vez quiso, una vida, una mujer e incluso su humanidad, se ve así mismo como un humano, pero se siente como un demonio, una bestia.

Se detuvieron en un parque, Denzel tomó asiento en una gran roca cercana y se preparó para hablar:

-Lamento molestarlo señor Valentine

-Denzel, ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Vincent –dijo el mayor tomando asiento en una gran roca en un borde del parque.

-lo lamento pero es que no puedo evitarlo –dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza

-OK, supongo que esperas que lo que vayas a decir no se lo diga a Cloud o a Tifa –el niño estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Vincent ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir- Denzel, es muy obvio…

-usted parece como si lo supiera todo… por eso lo admiro señor Valentine. Usted y Cloud son mis modelos a seguir –dijo el joven alegre y con admiración.

Vincent ahora se sentía algo orgulloso y a la vez triste "_un modelo a seguir…", _de inmediato levanto un poco más su cabeza y le pregunto qué es lo que quería el joven.

-necesito su ayuda, verá… bueno…. Mi problema es…. –el pobre joven estaba muy confuso y se tomó un respiro para ordenar sus ideas y comenzó a hablar –me gusta Marlene… listo ya lo dije

Vincent estaba preparado para ataques por cualquier ángulo, sorpresas con explosiones, emboscadas, incluso robos sorpresivos de parte de su compañera de Wutai, pero él mentiría si dice que esto lo veía venir, confuso, pero sereno, abrió la boca y hablo:

-Ok Denzel, necesito que especifiques –rara vez se veía a Vincent Valentine desconcertado, pero Denzel lo había logrado lo que muchos han intentado en su vida y no han podido

–Señor Valentine… me gusta, mucho. –Con esas palabras y con la cara totalmente roja concluyó el joven –no sé desde cuándo pero, solo lo sé.

– ¿Y me lo dices a mí?

–No conozco a nadie más a quien decirle, no puedo decirle a Cloud o a Tifa, el señor Barret me mataría, pero en caso de que usted no me ayude, tenía planeado conversar esto con el Tío Cid

–Por favor… no lo hagas –dijo el mayor, Vincent no tenía mucho que decir, estos tipos de tema no eran mucho de su interés o una de sus áreas fuertes de conocimiento, así que hizo algo que inusualmente hace…. Improvisar –Esta bien Denzel, debes entender que estamos hablando de tu hermana…

-Lo sé… y es por eso que no podía soportar esto, cada vez que estoy con ella jugando, siento que el simple contacto de manos no es suficiente –dijo el joven con vergüenza y sin mirar a Vincent –pero señor Valentine yo sé que no es mi hermana verdadera, tenemos diferente sangre p-

–No es el hecho que tú ya sepas que no es tu verdadera hermana -Lo interrumpió –es el hecho que Ella te ve como un hermano

–Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hace Señor Vincent? –dijo el joven ya con un tono un poco más desesperado

Vincent agacho la cabeza, esperaba que la respuesta viniera de la nada, o que algún suceso importante apareciera, pero no ocurría nada… hasta ahora. El celular de Vincent sonó , el pistolero saco el aparato de su capa, se disculpo con el joven por la interrupción y contesto

–Aló… ¿Cloud?... si yo estoy con Denzel…. ¿Qué?... vamos en camino…. ¿Qué ocurre?... esta bien lo haré –y con esas palabras prosiguió a colgar el teléfono móvil, su siguiente acción fue un ligero chequeo de sus cosas... Cerberus cargada… listo, materia…listo, garra de combate… listo, Chaos…. Ausente y mejor así. No fueron nada más que segundo para que de inmediato se puso de pie y prosiguió a caminar en dirección al "7° Heaven", Denzel lo seguía por detrás con curiosidad en la llamada.

–¿Era Cloud? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –pregunto algo impaciente el castaño

Vincent se voltio y miro directamente a Denzel, se agacho y le dio un pequeño saco con algo de dinero y su móvil y le dijo:

–Denzel tengo que volver al bar, Marlene esta en la plaza, ten un poco de dinero y mi celular… Denzel, por ningún motivo vayas a ir al bar, ¿entendido? –las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono muy serio, el joven asintió y siguió escuchándolo –usa el dinero para entretener o ir algún lado con Marlene, no la pierdas de vista, te llamaremos para saber donde estas, Cloud ira a buscarlos, cualquier cosa que ocurra si alguien los está siguiendo, no duden en llamar, el numero de Tifa esta como marcado rápido, así que no duden en llamarla por alguna emergencia… protege a Marlene –fue lo ultimo que dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

Denzel no lograba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el bar, pero no dudo ningún segundo en obedecer las órdenes de Vincent Valentine y con ello el chico asintió y se fue en dirección hacia la nueva plaza de Edge que acababa de ser remodelada por los ciudadanos y con la un poco de la ayuda de Barret y Cid.

Vincent apresuro el paso y acatando las órdenes de Cloud entró al bar de Tifa por la puerta trasera, al entrar se encontró con las provisiones que mantenían al bar atendiendo clientes, comida, licores, vasos, etc. Siguió avanzando por el almacén y llego a la puerta que conectaba a la cocina la cual era la entrada a la sala de atención al cliente, lentamente asomo su rostro vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Turks…_–Fue lo que pensó mientras entro a la gran sala

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>_

_**BUENO…. Y CON ESO PRESENTO LA TRAMA QUE SE PRESENTARA, POR SUPUESTO NO SERIA UNA HISTORIA DE FF7 SI NO ESTUBIERAN LOS TURKS METIDOS EN LA HISTORIA, BUENO REITERO MIS DISCULPAS Y TODO LO DEMAS Y ESPERO QUE NO ME DEMORE MESES EN HACER ESTO**_

_**CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, INSULTOS Y DEMÁS SERAN RECIVIDOS Y SI ES NECESARIO RESPONDIDOS**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_

_**ATTE**_

_**DEHN**_


End file.
